Prendre exemple
by misaya67
Summary: Une simple lettre, un témoignage d'amitié après la mort de Dumbledore, et ses conséquences dans la vie de deux adolescents. Résumé plutôt moyen, alors n'hésitez pas à venir lire !


_Salut !_

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez pris garde, mais aujorud'hui c'est la saint Blaise. Alors, je me suis lancée le défi d'écrire enfin sur ce personnage que j'aime bien. C'est au final plus sur Drago que sur Blaise, mais je pense que ça lui rend honneur alors... De plus, je n'avais aucune idée en commençant, et voilà ce que ça a donné. C'est une vision toute personnelle des serpentards et de leurs relations, je ne vous demande donc absolument pas d'y adhérer. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours pris exemple sur toi. Je n'ai pas honte à le dire, tu as toujours été mon modèle. Peut être parce que j'avais vu défiler tant de pères qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me paraissaient réellement crédible dans ce rôle. Enfant, lorsque nous nous croisions lors d'inévitables soirées mondaines où nous étions trainés par nos parents respectifs, cet élément de notre relation n'était pas le plus visible. Je m'inspirais, sans réellement y prendre garde, de tes mimiques, me modelait sans vraiment le voir sur ta façon de te comporter. Nous discutions simplement cependant, de nos vies, de Poudlard qui ne cessaient de nous faire rêver, de Serpentard, bien entendu, cette maison où nous étions si sûrs d'aller.

Et Serpentard nous a accueilli, toi le fils Malfoy et moi, l'enfant d'une veuve noire. Je me souviens du port altier qui te caractérisait tant ce jour-là et que tu n'as jamais perdu depuis, de cette arrogance et ce masque indéchiffrable que tu savais déjà si bien afficher. Dans le train qui nous conduisait jusqu'à notre nouvelle école, je t'ai envié ta classe, ton maintien et ton éducation, et je me suis fais la promesse de te ressembler en tout point. Je n'en avais malheureusement pas la carrure, les autres ne s'en sont guère rendu compte, mais toi, toi, tu as toujours su que je n'étais pas réellement celui que je voulais bien offrir aux regards extérieurs.

Tu m'as cependant accepté dans ton cercle, faisant de moi ton second. J'ai toujours pensé que me voir ainsi flattait ton ego plus que n'importe quel compliment que l'on pouvait te distiller. Pour te remercier, j'ai haï ceux que tu haïssais, j'ai aimé – si t'en est que ce mot puisse s'appliquer à une de tes relations – ceux que tu aimais. Tu détestais Potter, je détestais Weasley. Et lors de nos affrontements, j'étais prêt à tout pour défendre ton honneur face à eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne pourrais prendre le même chemin que toi. Je n'ai pas ton courage Drago, je suis incapable d'accepter la marque. L'avantage dans le fait de ne pas avoir de père est que personne ne fait pression sur moi, je peux choisir. Et je choisis la lâcheté. Parce que je sais qu'il en faut du courage pour accepter de servir celui qui sera bientôt ton maître. Celui qui, pour un geste malencontreux de ta part, sera en mesure de choisir ta souffrance ou ta mort.

Je sais que cette marque, tu n'en voulais pas, tout comme moi. Je sais que, si tu l'as fait, c'est uniquement pour ne pas déshonorer plus encore ta famille, pour leur éviter les foudres d'un homme qui n'en est déjà plus un.

Je serai toujours derrière toi Drago, je garderai intacte ta façon de vivre, de penser, de te mouvoir. Et je me dis que de cette manière, tu resteras encore un peu près de moi. L'amitié n'existe pas à Serpentard, c'est ce que l'on nous répète depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Juste la nécessité. Malgré tout, aurais-je le droit un jour de t'appeler mon frère ? Malgré ma lâcheté ? Malgré le fait que je suis incapable de me définir si tu n'es plus là ?

Fais attention à toi Drago.

Blaise »

.BZDM.

Drago avait trouvé cette lettre en rentrant chez lui avec Rogue et sa tante Bellatrix, le soir-même de la mort de Dumbledore. La chouette de son condisciple de Serpentard l'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Evidemment, même s'il avait tout fait pour être discret, il n'avait pu manquer de réveiller Blaise. Si tant est qu'il se fut endormi à un moment donné. Il ne cessait de le surveiller depuis la rentrée. Non, pas de le surveiller. Blaise veillait sur lui, immanquablement, jour après jour. Cette attention un peu malsaine qui l'avait tant dérangé au début, le rassurait désormais. Il avait lu la lettre, avait fermé les yeux un instant, juste pour qu'ils cessent de le brûler, puis s'était repris.

« Un Malfoy n'est jamais faible, un Malfoy ne connait pas l'amour ». Ce slogan reprit par ses aïeux de génération en génération pouvait bien tomber aux oubliettes, il n'en avait que faire. Parce qu'en cet instant, en cette soirée où il avait réalisé que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, où il avait perdu une grande part de son innocence, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Blaise lui avait toujours offert ce qu'il avait mis des années à rechercher et désormais, il en avait conscience. Un ami, quelqu'un qui le comprenne, qui dépasse son masque de froideur pour creuser un peu plus profondément.

C'est pourquoi il était là en ce premier jour de septembre, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à attendre comme un imbécile, scrutant les alentours. La guerre était terminée, le Bien avait vaincu la facilité – grand bien lui fasse – et il était de nouveau en mesure de choisir sa vie. S'il n'avait pas appris par ses parents que Blaise ferait sa 2ème rentrée de septième année, jamais il n'aurait affronté volontairement les quolibets et les remarques qui ne manqueraient pas de s'abattre sur lui cette année. La force de Blaise, c'était de croire en lui, en un courage qu'il ne possédait pas. Et il ne pouvait accepter de le faire mentir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Douce et légère. Amicale. Il fit volte-face et croisa son regard. Son interrogation. Un rictus similaire s'étira sur leurs visages. Une poignée de main, simple et franche. Une main pâle qui retient l'autre et attire son possesseur dans une accolade bien moins amicale que fraternelle. Et juste une phrase, nommant à jamais cette relation particulière nouée au fil des ans.

- Tu es mon frère, Blaise. N'en doute jamais.

* * *

_Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi sur ce coup-là, et je prie Merlin, Morgane, et tous les autres, pour que ce petit texte vous ait plu à vous aussi. A bientôt !_


End file.
